Light emitting diode (LED) lamps which include one or more light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources are known, with an optical element, for example a lens or a reflector, being arranged downstream of the LEDs. The optical element is typically fastened with a form fit, for example by latching, and/or a material fit, for example by adhesive bonding, via at least one fastening region. In order to compensate for assembly defects or play, in the case of a form-fit connection it is known to equip the optical element additionally with spring elements. In this way, movement of the optical element is possible for typically short distances within the narrow limits dictated by the form-fit connection. Nevertheless, the need to adapt the optical element accurately for assembly remains. Furthermore, positioning or alignment defects of the fastening element holding the optical element with a form fit cannot expediently be compensated for.